Typically, children and adult art students struggle to become proficient in drawing and painting because instruction in most art institutions is not systematic. Predictably, students taught in such environments often experience ongoing frustration as they strive to develop their skills. Such unfocused labor frequently compromises artistic development. To date there is not a comprehensive system that improves the drawing and painting abilities of beginning to advanced art students in a logical and efficient way. The graduated grid system expands on alternative methods, providing a necessary structure that produces dependable and measurable results. This method is especially significant because it gives art students greater freedom by saving them time from doing repetitive exercises that do not guarantee a positive outcome. The system also increases confidence and self-esteem within an artist and facilitates greater creativity because of continuing, increased skill development.
The present invention optimizes results by including shape isolators, charts that define step-by-step drawing and painting procedures, links to art history concerning lessons being learned, and gridded painting palettes that aid teachers in facilitating the graduated grid system. These additions allow the invention to be tailored to each student's individual needs.
Grids as a drawing device have been in use since antiquity. Traditionally, their function has been to transfer an image from one support to another. An example of this occurred during the Renaissance, when artists would transfer a drawing to a plastered wall, which was to be painted in fresco, by gridding that drawing. What makes the current invention innovative and unique is that distinctive grids are used in succession within a device and following a method which has proven to insure dependable results in the instruction of ongoing artistic skill development. This goes well beyond the scope and focus of substitute practices, allowing that student to optimize potential at each stage of the learning process.